


Imagination

by Hotgitay



Series: Sioux City lovers [1]
Category: Sioux City (1994)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jesse and Jolene share a moment in the morning
Relationships: Jesse Rainfeather Goldman/Jolene Buckley
Series: Sioux City lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169525





	Imagination

“You look extra handsome this morning”Jolene whispered to her boyfriend 

“Sorry for not waking you up earlier”Jesse apologized

“I needed the extra sleep anyways”Jolene tells him 

“Is that so?”Jesse smirked 

“Don’t let your mind wander around”Jolene seductively stated 

“I can’t help but entertain my imagination”Jesse nipped slightly around her earlobe 

“Be careful”Jolene let out a slight moan as she felt pleasure from the sudden contact


End file.
